


Practice Makes Perfect... Except This Time

by heytheregisela



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mavin, RageHappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-22 10:26:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3725335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heytheregisela/pseuds/heytheregisela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on <a href="http://mogarsjones.tumblr.com/post/116129490563/otpdisaster-person-a-psyching-themselves-up-in">this</a>, in which Gavin practices asking out Michael and it doesn’t <i>exactly</i> go the way he planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Practice Makes Perfect... Except This Time

**Author's Note:**

> I saw a post on tumblr, thought of Mavin, and this happened.

Gavin rubbed his hands together, inhaling sharply, before daring to pick his head up and stare at himself in the mirror in his bathroom. He slowly set his hands down on the edges of the sink, gently grabbing on as an attempt to steady his nerves, but it wasn't like what he was about to say was actually being said to the real person... at least _not yet_. Not until he was sure he had his wording perfectly so he wouldn't end up a blabbering mess like a few previous times that he preferred not to recall...

“Alright, Free,” he spoke, exhaling and rolling his shoulders once, “You can do this.” With one last longing stare at his own reflection, his lips quirked upwards as he began to imagine himself face-to-face with _Michael Jones_.

He brought his hand up to run his fingers through his hair as he changed that friendly smile into something a little more... _seductive._ His idea of seductive included a rather crooked grin while slightly wiggling his eyebrows and as he imagined Michael smiling back at him, he felt a burst of confidence within. He hadn't even begun his lines yet! But he was already imaginary winning.

“So, Michael,” he said softly and a bit sultry. “I was wondering if you'd like to...” he sighed, shaking his head. “No, that's ridiculous. It needs to be better than that. I need to impress him,” he was muttering under his breath as he tried thinking up different ways to say what he wanted to say.

Once it came to him, he snapped his fingers and looked back up, his smile returning. This time, he tried more of a gentle smirk and began rubbing the back of his neck as he spoke, “You are the most _handsome_... oh, bollocks,” he put his hand down and rolled his eyes. “That's horrible, too.”

Why was this even so difficult? It wasn't like he and Michael hadn't been subtly flirting with each other for _weeks_ now. Gavin just needed to do that, but _more. In a way._ Yet, he wasn't sure how exactly to do that without coming off too strong or too desperate.

He gasped when another idea came to mind and he cleared his throat. “Michael,” he said calmly, almost like he was trying to intimidate Michael, but he also had a glazed over look in his eyes since seduction was what he was aiming for. “You and I...” he pointed to the mirror, “You and I, we go _great_ together, and I think you can agree with that.”

Without a second thought, he puckered his lips, “Mwah,” which followed a wink and an uncontrollable huge grin, because yes, he was getting there. This was almost _perfect._ The more he kept at it, the more it was definitely going to work. When Michael came over, they were going to sit down and he would turn his body to face him better and-

Gavin's eyes went wide at the sound of a strangled giggle coming from behind him. His entire face drained of color and his blood felt cold as he rushed through him. He shifted his gaze in the mirror to look at the door in the reflection and standing there in the doorway was no other than Michael, biting down on his lower lip and a hand on his forehead.

“M-Michael,” Gavin choked out, unsure whether to turn around and properly face him. “H-how did you...” Goodness, now words were completely against him. Luckily, or unluckily, Michael knew what he was trying to ask.

Michael swallowed hard, hoping he could suppress his laughter as he talked. “When you texted me earlier about coming over, you said ' _don't worry about knocking or anything, just come right in. I'll leave the door unlocked for you_.'” He even used an obnoxious British accent that made Gavin huff and cross his arms.

“I didn't expect you _this_ early, Michael,” he hoped he sounded bitter, but the way his cheeks and ears were starting to redden, he knew his embarrassment was causing his voice to waver.

Michael stepped away from the door and stood behind Gavin, looking at him through his reflection now. “But Gavin, _you and I_ , we got so _great_ together-”

“Oh, sod off,” Gavin grumbled, elbowing him and Michael could no longer hold back his laugh. The older lad went into a complete fit of giggles and all Gavin wished was that the floor would swallow him up, pull him right out of this nightmare.

“You weren't supposed to hear or see that,” he said, defeated.

Michael immediately stopped laughing and his expression softened. “Gavin-”

“Michael, I think... I think you should go.” _Because I'm not sure I could ever face you again without feeling ashamed of myself_.

“Wait, Gavin. I'm sorry, okay? I shouldn't have laughed or anything. That was just me being an asshole and I am sorry.”

Gavin shrugged, dropping his gaze to the sink. “It's fine,” he mumbled.

“I just walked in here and heard you talking to yourself, so I came over to see what the hell was going on, and then I heard you say my name and I was surprised.”

“Right...”

But Michael didn't quite hear that and kept going, “I was surprised, because I didn't think you could actually feel the same way that I feel about you and-” he said something else, but Gavin stopped listening after a certain part.

The Brit's eyes widened once more and he spun around to meet Michael face-to-face. “You... _what_?”

Michael's lips twitched up. “Yeah, Gav, I... I like you, a lot. I was actually,” he breathed out a laugh and scratched his head, “I was actually gonna take your invitation of inviting me over to my advantage and uh, ask you out once I got here.”

“Y-you _were_?”

“Yeah.”

“Well, then do it.”

Michael raised an eyebrow questioningly. “Do what?”

“Ask me out,” Gavin crossed his arms, clearly amused, especially with that smile on his face.

“Huh... I think _you_ should ask _me_ out, since you know,” Michael nodded towards the mirror. “You wouldn't want all that practice to go to waste, would you?”

Again, Gavin felt his cheeks and ears heat up, but he licked his lips and stood firm. “No, it was your original plan to ask me out first, so I'm going to let you fulfill it.”

“Oh, for fuck's sake, Gavin. Just _do_ it.”

“Why don't _you_ just _do_ it?”

Michael squinted his eyes as he looked over Gavin's face. “What are you, _twelve_?” Though the hint of a smile on his lips had Gavin laughing.

“Michael,” Gavin said casually after regaining himself.

“Yes?” Michael asked, a playful expression on his pretty face that would have normally made Gavin chicken out right then and there, but after being caught doing what he was doing, Gavin felt like it would be pretty hard from now on to feel too timid about anything when it came to Michael.

So, he leaned forward, their faces inches apart, and he heard how Michael held his breath right before he fluttered his eyes shut. Gavin smiled as he glanced down at Michael's lips, although, instead of doing what Michael was expecting, he tilted his head and whispered against those lips, “Hey, love, wanna shag?”

Michael opened his eyes at that, furrowing his eyebrows and only mildly taken aback by the look of Gavin's face this close up. “Are you fucking _kidding_ me?” He practically shouted.

Gavin nodded, grinning from ear to ear, “I am, Michael, I am.” And he squawked when Michael gently pushed him back. “ _Michael_!”

Michael placed his hands on his hips and shook his head. “ _At least_ take me out to dinner first,” then he was smirking in a way that did make Gavin's heartbeat pick up speed.

With the confidence still busting inside, Gavin pushed himself forwards until he was grabbing Michael's face and this time, their lips really did meet in a soft and swift kiss. Michael sighed contently when it was done that his eyes lingered shut for a few more seconds, but when he did open them and looked into Gavin's, he spoke.

“You're right. We _do_ go great together.”

Gavin's face fell into a glare, though the way Michael began giggling again, he knew he couldn't actually be mad. Embarrassed? Oh, without a doubt, but mad? No.

Although, he made a mental note of _always_ closing the door no matter _what_ he was doing in the bathroom.

 


End file.
